monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Gory Fangtell
Gory FangtellCindy Robinson on Facebook, January 30, 2012 is a vampire leader figure and was originally student at Belfry Prep, but transfered with Belfry Prep's student body to Monster High. She was introduced in "Fright On!". Portrayers She is voiced by Cindy Robinson in English. Character Appearance Gory has short black and violet hair, red-violet eyes, pointy ears like all vampires, and pale pink skin. She also has a beauty mark on her left cheek. Her lips are a heavy colour of red. Like all the vampires who go to Belfry Prep, she wears a red collar shirt V-neck with a red and black striped necktie and a black skirt. She also wears glasses, a belfry prep pin on her shirt, and a pair of bat-winged earrings. Relationships Family Nothing is known except that her parents are vampires. Friends Gory is a leader figure among the Belfry Prep vampires and captain of its fearleading team. This brought about a rivalry with Cleo de Nile when Belfry Prep and Monster High fused, but the rivalry was eventually settled and seems to have morphed into a friendship. While the Belfry Prep-Crescent Moon High conflict was still going, Gory and Bram took interest in Draculaura, seeking to get her to join their cultural group "Vampowerment". They took personal offense at her perceived abduction. Romance She dates Bram Devein. Between the two, Gory sometimes acts as a mastermind equal and other times behaves as the sly sidekick. In the TV specials she is treated as a backgrounder, being paired with other backgrounders instead of Bram. Appearances Gory debuted in a regular webisode in "Uncommon Cold". In it, Gory mocks Cleo and her friends for getting sick on the day of a class trip to Monte Scarlo. As such, she is around when Abbey Bominable brings them the cure. But Abbey's allergic to it and sneezes, accidentally freezing Gory to the floor. The girls run off to get to the bus in time, leaving Gory stuck and unable to go herself. She was with Bram in "Unearthed Day" telling the people to vote for her. In "Hiss-toria", Gory and Bram were together during Spectra's interview. Though she didn't speak, the couple held hands when Bram admitted they had been "a little rude." In "Scare-born Infection" after Invisi Billy passes the cooties to Gory, which causes everyone to back away, she passes them to Howleen who passes them to Romulus. Ghouls Rule! She was one of the many students at the assembly after the second vandilism of Lilith's goons. She is one of the students to hear Heath shout about the secret meeting. She is seen in the halls talking to a backgrounder as Robecca announces that the normies were going to give Holt the trick-o-treatment. Timeline * October 31, 2011: Gory Fangtell makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Fright On!". * January 30, 2012: Gory Fangtell's last name is revealed through a Facebook post by her voice actor. * February 12, 2012: Gory Fangtell makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" Notes *Gory appears in the CGI TV specials, but is treated like an interchangeable backgrounder rather than a character in those. As a result, she is often seen hooking up with boys who are not Bram (who is absent altogether), while the webisodes maintain that she and Bram are a couple. Gallery Webisode gallery GoryFrozen.jpg|Gory's feet is frozen by Abbey Bominable's sneezing. Billy passing the cooties to Gory.PNG|Invisi-Billy passed cooties onto Gory's arm along with Bram. TV special gallery 325481 10150339931197481 225525412480 8562996 1582356793 o.jpg|Gory has a need to turn things into competitions. Fright On! - mobile throne.jpg Fright On! - vampire fearleaders.jpg Fright On! vampires grumpy.jpg|Gory and the vampires are grumpy and angry at Frankie and the other ghouls. Fright on6.png|"This is our turf now, got it, Vamposers?!" Dougey said along with Bram and Gory. Gory&Bram111.PNG|"Ohh, you smell. Maybe it's time that you start using soap and water instead of just your tongues." Bram said along with Gory. Gory getting zombie to hold drink.jpg GoryInvite.png GoryBram12.png Fright on7.png|Dougey, Brocko and the werewolves (on the left side), along with Bram, Gory, and the vampires (on the right side). References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Belfry Prep students Category:Fear Squad members Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Scaris: City of Frights characters